Winter Can Be Fun
by IAmLoisLane
Summary: The agents have to dig out their cars, usually a tedious task, but anything can be fun with the right people.   This is on my list of things in the perfect man, snow ball fights while digging out our cars. No, for seriously.


**People apparently liked my little one shot of Mulder and Scully at home. I decided I would try to write some more light hearted stuff like that. I'm feeling a little blocked as to where to go next on my arc, so this is a nice distraction. This is probably season 7ish.**

**Don't own it, just playing. No profits will be made, all for fun.**

* * *

Washington had gotten snow. A lot of it. Agent Scully had come to Agent Mulder's house the night before for a movie night. The snow had made her stay over.

Having grown up in different naval bases around the country, Scully had mainly lived in California. Or the south. Neither being particularly known for their snow fall.

Mulder was a New Englander though. He knew about snow. He knew that winter meant an extra 15-30 mins to your morning commute. He knew that the level of snow that had just fallen from the heavens was more than average and that he could not see either of their cars in front of his building. This was going to be a lot of shoveling. The city took care of the streets (kind of), but the cars were all up to the owners. Mulder hated the city sometimes.

Mulder was bundling up to head outside when Scully came rushing out of the bedroom.

"Mulder, it snowed!"

"Yeah, I know." he replied, not nearly as enthusiastic about the situation as the tiny redhead sliding on the floor in socks. She couldn't stand still.

"It's beautiful! It's a winter wonderland outside! We would occasionally get ice as a kid, black ice, but never snow. DC never gets snow! There is so much! Do you think they will shut things down? Like the grocery store? Or the Federal building?"

"I highly doubt that Scully. You're on the east coast now. They don't shut down for a few inches of snow like the west does."

"Well, first off, it takes far less than that for them to shut down at home, and also, you don't have to be so grumpy. I'm excited! I've never had to dig my car out before." she smiled at him.

"Okay, well, if you are so excited, maybe I should let you shovel out both of our cars. I was going to do it, but..." he trailed off mocking her.

"Okay!" she jumped excitedly in place. "I'll go put on some warm clothes. What all should I wear? I mean, it's cold out, but I'll be working, so I will be generating heat. I don't want to over-dress and then kill myself from heat exhaustion in the snow."

"Are you serious?" Mulder looked at her incredulous.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scully stared at him quizzically.

"Scully, do you see how I'm dressed?"

"Yes."

"Dress like that. I have more in my drawers. It's going to be big on you though. I'm going to head down and start."

"Okay, I'll be right there!"

The whole elevator ride down to the street Mulder could think of only one thing. Who the heck is that excited to shovel snow? Crazy people? Children? Probably not. Only Scully could think back-breaking manual labor could sound fun and make it into something exciting. She looked like a 5 year old on Christmas when she talked about it.

Upstairs Scully sifted through all of his drawers. "Long underwear, sweat pants, long sleeved shirt, long socks, sweater, jacket, head warmer, my snow boots... Anything else? Scarf!" A few minutes later she had it all on and was heading out the door with her keys and phone in her pocket. "Crap! Gloves!" she exclaimed running back inside the apartment.

The elevator ride down took forever to her. She wanted to be outside, in the beautiful muted world, working in that fluffy white stuff she had always heard about, but rarely seen for herself.

She finally got out to the cars, and grabbed the shovel Mulder had propped against her car for her. "Okay, how do I do this exactly?" she asked.

"Well, first, get the snow off the car. You can use the shovel, or you can use the brush. Depends on how much you care about your paint job."

"Which did you use?"

"Shovel. My car is crap Scully."

"Right, brush then?"

"Yeah, I'd go with the brush if I were you."

"Okay."

"Start at the top of the car and knock the snow down. Once you get the car clear, let me know and I'll help you shovel the space."

"Okay Mulder." Scully jumped up and down sweeping her arm back and forth across her car roof. She was barely tall enough to reach halfway across the car, so she started on the drivers side, then did the other half. Next she moved down to the windshields. Back first, then front. Next she got the sides, lights, fenders, by the time she was done there was hardly a trace of snow left on her car.

"Wow." Mulder breathed suddenly next to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just realized how OCD you are in this moment, that's all."

"Hey!"

"Just saying, it's not like a car wash that you have to get all the dirt off Scully, it's snow. It comes off when you drive."

"Shut up, Mulder."

"Yes ma'am. Ready to dig out the spot?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, scrape as much as you can out from under the car, and create as much of a clearance around the car as you can. I usually go for clear in front and back with 6in to a foot of clearance on the sides."

"And now who is OCD?" Scully shot Mulder a glare.

"Yeah, yeah... get to it G-Woman. The government is waiting for us. The paranormal won't solve itself just because Washington got record snowfall."

"Aye, aye sir!" Scully saluted at him. She loved to tease him about being bossy. It made his face twist in discomfort, and amused her.

They shoveled in silence for a while. Mulder got done with his half of the car first, having both more leverage and done it before. He watched her as she excitedly shoveled at the area around the car. She was adorable. And still acting like she was 5 years old. Mulder decided to join in on the fun and enchantment of Scully's first big snowfall. He bent down, made a huge snowball, called her name, and when she looked up, hit her square in the chest.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" she glared across the car at him. He was by the trunk, she quickly moved to the front of the car, carrying her shovel with her.

"Scully, come on, it wasn't that hard."

"Wanna bet? How would you like it if I hit you straight on below the belt? I doubt it would feel good..."

"True, sorry, I hadn't thought about that..."

As Mulder apologized, Scully frantically made snowballs. She was short enough that the car hid her well, and Mulder didn't see what she was really up to. As he finished with "I'm sorry." Scully jumped on the hood of her car and threw three snowballs rapid fire, hitting him in the chest, face and stomach. As hard as she could.

"Why you!... I'm going to get you!" Mulder screamed crouching down to make some snow balls of his own. Scully had made a slight surplus, and started lobbing them from the front of the car, catapult style, hiding behind her snow shovel. "That's not fair Scully, you can't fire on someone else's base!"

"Wanna bet? 'All your base are belong to us!'"

Mulder shot up. "Scully, did you just make a video game reference?"

"Mulder, I went to med school. You don't think there were a few nerds there? Come on! It's advanced science school."

"Point taken." he said dropping back down in back of the car. He finally had about ten snowballs lined up on the trunk and stood up to start throwing some at her. When he popped up he couldn't see her. _Scully is small, but I should still be able to see her..._ he thought to himself as he was suddenly hit by a snowball from behind. "Scully?" he spun around to see her at the front side of his car, directly behind hers. _She must have snuck around while I was rolling. The sneak!_

Mulder started to take aim, but was promptly hit in the hand with a snowball, knocking his out of his hand. "Gotcha big time!" Scully yelled, throwing two more snowballs at him.

A war ensued, with Scully stealing some of Mulder's pre-made snowballs, getting in some shots with her own, lots of running, and eventually Mulder knocking Scully into a snow bank and shoving snow down her shirt. "Aw! Mulder, no fair, now I'm cold and wet!"

"Well, at least I got you..."

Scully cut him off, "Not now Mulder. I'm really upset, I'm not in the mood for your stupid innuendo currently." At the look on her face he sprung up, helping her out of the pile of snow he'd tackled her into. As she stood up, she grabbed one last handful of the water solid, and shoved it down the front of his pants, bolting for the apartment's front door.

"You will pay!" he screamed after her, running to catch up.

Scully got in the building first, running up the stairs after making sure Mulder would have to get his keys out to open the front door, then hitting the elevator buttons to make it go to his floor and fake him out. She ran the stairs two at a time, trying to contain her laughs and run as quietly as possible while her lungs burned from the temperature change. She was not in the same running shape as him, and she knew she was dead if he got in the door too fast.

She made it to apartment 42, opened the door, ripped of her top layers and shoes, then ran into his kitchen to start hot water.

By the time Mulder got in the apartment, he looked tired. A giant wet spot had formed in the front of his pants, making it look like he had slipped on his years of potty training. Scully stepped out of the kitchen, an empty mug in her hand, stretched out to Mulder. "I'm making cocoa. I'm sorry. I never got to have good snowball fights with Bill and Charlie growing up, I got carried away." she smiled at him.

Mulder melted immediately, but he wasn't going to let on. He looked away from her, walked back to his bedroom, slammed the door shut, and started making as much noise as possible. He started his shower running, and filled up a cup of ice water from the sink. If he knew Scully, and he did, she should be knocking on his bathroom door any minute to try to calm him down. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... _knock knock_

"What?" he yelled as gruffly as he could through the door, suppressing his laughter.

"Mulder, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you this upset. I was just playing." Scully was panicked. She had no idea he would react this way. She knew he had a younger sister, this can't be the first time a girl had beat him in a snowball fight. Maybe that's what the problem was, maybe it brought up painful memories _and_ made him cold and wet.

"It's fine Scully, I'm just showering." he said curtly. He was waiting just behind the door. If he knew Scully...

She knocked again lightly and turned the knob, walking in a little ways. Mulder slammed the door shut behind her, throwing the cup of water in her face. She stood there in shock, dripping hair and face, wet spot around her neck. The white t-shirt she borrowed from Mulder no longer white, but translucent, showing the grey long sleeved shirt she was wearing underneath it.

"You jerk." she glared at him. After a few minutes of cold stares, they both broke out laughing. "Do you want that hot cocoa now?" she asked him raising an eyebrow and peeling off her wet shirts. "And you better lend me a dry shirt." she said throwing them at his head.

Mulder stood there in shock for a moment at the no-longer-wearing-a-shirt Scully that was walking out of the bathroom and towards his closet. "I do." he said as he gathered his composure and followed her out. He quickly handed her a Knicks shirt and shuffled off to the kitchen, busying himself pouring the cocoa she had started.

Scully walked into the kitchen, came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Mulder spun around, a look of apprehension on his face. "Thanks for fun in the snow Mulder. I've never gotten to do that." she said as she smiled and grabbed his slim waist.

"No problem Scully. Anytime." he smiled into her hair. They grabbed their cocoa, went into the living room and turned on the weather report.

It was an official snow day, all of Washington had indeed shut down. "Take that New England!" Scully yelled at him from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess even east coasters need snow days sometimes. Though we are in the south..."

Scully hit him in the face with a pillow and curled up under a blanket, holding her cocoa, and leaning against his arm.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
